mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Hoshimiya (Series 8)
This page is the series 8 version of Violet; for the series 1 Violet, see Violet Hoshimiya Violet Hoshimiya // is one of the main warriors in The Greatest Mystical Unity. She is the successor of the witch, Mystical Unity. She is also the predecessor of Carley Strongmen. Her death mark is her skin being pale white. Her main catchphrase is ~Whatever.... Profile * Personal Information ** Age: 110 (Dead Years) ** Gender: Female ** Birthday: March 15th ** Zodiac: Pieces ** Blood Type: O ** Relatives: ***Marilen Minora (Underworld Mother) ***Frances Minora (Underworld Father) *** Kelsey Hoshimiya (Mother) *** Kyle North (Step-Father) *** Mark North (Step - Brother) *** Unknown Biological Father * Unity Information ** Name: Unity Star ** Theme Color: Purple (Main), Yellow and White (Sub) ** Gem: Star Gem ** Symbol: Star ** Power: Light ** Weapon: Star Scepter ** Fighting Level: Expert * Additional Information ** Voice Actor *** English: Brina Palencia *** Japanese: TBA ** First Appearance: ??? ** Last Appearance: ??? Bio Personality Unlike her young version, Violet is more emotionless and cares less about many individuals. She can get easily frustrated if she doesn't gets what is important to her. She can also get frustrated around something even if she isn't apart of it. She hates being around people half the time, though she would be around fans and friends, or people she knows really well. She is a celebrity and an idol in the underworld. Though she is a big idol, she lives in a small neighborhood close to the princesses that died to the underworld. She can get angry at times, and can get really upset if she doesn't do good for the people that are her fans in the underworld. Appearances In casual, her hair is not held at all though her hair changes from purple to yellow, just made to look like yellow highlights at the end of her hair. She wears a black sleeveless half-top with a clear purple top on top of it. She wears blue jean shorts that goes down to her thighs. She also wears purple cross-laced high heals. As Unity Star, she wears a high pony tail held by a white huge bowtie. Her hair goes from purple to yellow when the white bow separates the hair. The hair grows in length to her waist. She wears a purple top with a white folded collar attached. Underneath is a yellow short top to cover some skin of her chest. The purple top has puffy sleeves with white frills at the end. There is a yellow piece attacked with white frills at the bottom of the top. There is two laired skirt with the top being yellow and the bottom being purple. To separate the lairs and attached to the bottom of the skirt are white frills. To separate the top and skirt is a yellow ribbon around her waist with a yellow bow attached at the back of her. She wears purple wrist gloves with the ends being attached of a string of yellow and white frills. She wears purple knee high boots with a yellow ribbon piece being attached to the top ends of the boots. There is a yellow layer underneath her boots. She wears stars being her earrings and attached to the center of her white bow. Relationships Amari Millet: They are really good friends, acting like her relationship with her old friend Chloe. They both would protect each other and support each other in any way they can. Ceceillia Mathews: They act like siblings though they aren't really related. They protect one another and makes sure they are safe when defeating the enemy. Though they aren't as close as Violet is with Amari, they see each other as great friends and will do anything to keep each other safe. Dark Soul: TBA Unity Star Purple Ghost of Mystical Unity! Unity Star! Prepare to Battle! Unity Star is the Mystical Unity alter ego of Violet. In order to transform, she has to have her Star Gem. Transformation Mystical Unity! Activate! // She puts her gem in the air while saying the speech. Light comes out and makes a light dress for Violet while she puts her hair down. Wind appears at the bottom which causes her gloves and boots to appear. She then proceeds to smack her hip which causes her skirt to appear with the rest. Her top then appears after. She creates her ponytail with her hands with a hair bow appearing to hold it. The Star Gem goes and attaches to the hair bow with Star making a pose after. If the episode is about her, she puts her hand out in front of the enemy and says her intro speech. Attacks * Star Radiation CHARGE! // : It is one of Star's main attacks. She forms a star with her weapons and points the weapon at the monster or villain. After she screams her attack, the star shoots and attacks. Then the remaining pieces form another giant star, larger than the other, attacking the monster or villain from up above. This causes the monster/villain to be purified afterwards. * Shooting Star Massacre! // : It is one of Star's main attacks. She points her weapon up into the sky, creating millions of stars of light in the sky, larger stars appear as well. She then points her weapon to the monster/villain and screams the attack. The million of stars shoot after the monster/villain, causing it to be purified afterwards. Music Violet's voice actor, Brina Palencia has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with ???, who voices Amari Millet, and ???, who voices Ceceillia Mathews. Trivia * Violet's birthday is March 15th (Pieces). * Violet's Death Day is January 18th (Mary Unity's Birthday). Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Unities Category:Purple Unities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters